


The river flows in you

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Watersports, Implied shower sex, M/M, really only implied dont worry, sappy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen decided not to fly back to Austin but stayed with Misha in Europe instead. They find the beauty of the Rhine in Düsseldorf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The river flows in you

**Author's Note:**

> For the PurCon Squad. Love you guys.

It's still early. The city is just waking up at this sunday morning. The air is still cool, but it smells so fresh and clean. He jogs aling the riverbanks. He enjoyed it last year so much. When it was a hot sunny day and apparently a public holiday and all the people were outside and it was just so vivid and honestly, he never thought Germany would be like that. So many young people, so much creativity, students all over. This year, he went downtown Düsseldorf, dragged there by Jensen who wanted to go shopping. It was so fancy and pretentious and Jensen checked out all those shops with way too expensive accessory. He bought a watch for Jared that was more expensive than Misha's car. Also some diamond earrings for Danneel. Misha had tried to explain that Vicky seriously doesnt fancy this kind of presents and eventually Jensen had given up. In the end, Misha bough some Düsseldorf-mustard. Vicky would like this.

On his way back to the hotel he passes some bakeries that just opened. It smells so good. He wonders why Germany's famous for sausages and pretzels when really they have the best breakfast in the damned world.  
…....

 

As he reenters his hotel room, he finds Jensen still asleep in their bed. He smiles and heads towards the bathroom as Jensen sticks out his arm and reaches for Misha.

„You were gone.“

It's a whiny, sleepy growl and so adorable.

„Was taking a run.“  
„Yeah, missed ya. come here.“

Misha hesitates for a moment but then crawls back to bed and cuddles up with Jensen. They lay there for a while until Jensen tries to wiggle free.

„That was super nice Mish, but I gotta pee now.“  
„uhu...“  
„Mish, let go!“  
„Yeah, right. Gotta take a shower, have some photo ops in an hour!“

He gets up quickly and rushes to the bathroom door before Jensen got what was going on.

„Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?“  
„What? You gotta pee, I wanna take a shower, no overlaps here.“

Misha grins his big gummy smile and Jensen hangs his head while rolling his eyes. 

„I hate you!“  
„Hate you, too!“

**

It kinda always ends like this but he really doesnt complain. The warm water runs soothingly over his body, makes all muscles relax. The cold piles of the shower wall in his back, grounding him, sending shivers down his spine. And all over his body the hot lips leaving kisses and marks, a burning trail down his stomach. He shivers, lets his hand sink into Jensen's hair, pulls him closer. A loud moan escapes his throat.  
Jensen looks up to him with a satisfied smile. Shower sex aint that complicated. 

 

**

„So you're leaving me? Just like that?“  
„Jackles, I have to be at a convention. In like, 10 minutes.“  
„Yeah....“  
„We'll do something nice tonight. I promise. I'll take you out. Just, hang back. Laters!“

 

**  
He basically falls face first onto the bed. He loves it, those conventions, the fans, but it's also super exhausting and he's still kinda jet lagged. 

„You good?“

Misha looks up, into those caring green eyes.

„Uhm, yes, just tired.“  
„We wanted, uhm, do... something. But, if you're too tired, we can just.... get room service, or so.“  
„Nah, I'm fine. Some fresh air will help anyways.“  
„Mish, we dont have to go out. I know how exhausting those cons are.“  
„Yeah but I promised. Also, you stayed in here all day. We'll go out. Let me just change.“

**  
It's quiet. Somewhere in the distance you can hear the noise of the people. It wasnt a nice day, some rainshowers every now and then. But they cleaned the air. It's chilly, a breeze blows from the riverside, it smells like wet grass and petals and the river – fresh and clean. The dark clouds left almost completely and the sun slowly sets, painting the sky in a soft orange.  
They havent said a word in while, just stood there, watching the river flow, held each other. It's moments like these, hard to describe or to explain, when everything feels calm and safe and just right.  
After a while Jensen turns to Misha, looks into his eyes.

„It's so beautiful!“

His voice is husky and he clears his throat awkwardly.

„I know.“

Misha nods, then kisses him quickly.

„Let's get back to the hotel before any fans find us.“


End file.
